A Change of Plan
by authorjazmyne
Summary: *From Tumblr* Sharon/Andy Takes place after Living Proof.


**Pairing:** Andy/Sharon

**Prompt:** Andy offers to be Sharon's escort to the airport (The Closer, Living Proof)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

The Major Crimes Division was getting ready to go to Sara Miller's house, the aunt of Skander, who they were hoping would help them close the case they were stuck working on right before Christmas. Everyone had plans for the holiday, though it was looking like they weren't going to get out any time soon. Hopefully, if they were lucky, this Sara Miller would be the answer to all the questions they had.

Most of the team had gathered their things and headed down already, but Andy was still with Chief Johnson as she got ready. She looked distracted, like she was trying to do too many things at once and still get everything she needed to bring with her out of the building. He figured it was the stress of having her parents in town on top of dealing with a case that was becoming more and more complicated.

"Oh, shoot," Brenda mumbled as she rummaged through her bag.

"What is it, Chief?" Andy asked as he threw his jacket on.

Brenda tucked a blonde lock of hair behind her ear as she looked up to him. "I forgot to secure an escort for the Captain. She can't leave quite yet, but she did keep up her side of our deal, so I should do the same."

"Oh."

Brenda pouted as she stood up straight with her hands balled in fists and resting on her hips. She tilted her head, and instantly Andy knew she was going to ask for something. "Would you be oh-so-kind and do me a quick favor?"

"You want me to drive the Captain?" Andy asked, his voice void of any emotion.

"No, no, no. Not that at all."

Andy laughed slightly at her tone. "I don't mind." Andy tucked his hands into his pockets and added: "Actually, I'd be more than happy to take her to the airport."

"You would?" Brenda didn't quite see why he would want to take Sharon. Besides the glimpse of something a little more friendly than usual that she saw after Andy was attacked a few weeks back, Brenda had a hard time believing they even enjoyed being around each other much. "I guess that would be all right."

Andy smiled as he nodded, turning to leave. "I'll go find her and tell her, and then I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Thank you," she drawled.

* * *

When Andy finally found her, Sharon was standing in the hallway, her cellphone brought to eye level. Andy let out a deep breath as he approached her, his hands seeking solace in his pockets. Andy noticed the way her lips were drawn into a tight line, her displeasure unhidden. At the sound of him walking towards her, Sharon's eyes left her phone and met his, her shoulders sinking a fracture.

"Lieutenant," Sharon said as she tucked her phone away in the pocket of her blazer. "Anything new I might need to know?" she asked hopefully.

Andy shook his head with an apologetic glint in his eyes. He understood she wanted to get out and go to Park City to spend the holidays with her family. He also wanted to spend the holiday with his family, his children, something he hadn't been able to do in years.

"I'll be sure to let you know what we come up with once we're back."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Sharon leaned back against the wall and let out a slow breath as she kept her eyes on him, narrowing them slightly. "Was there something else?"

"Oh," he said and cleared his throat. "Yeah. You wanted a police escort to the airport, right?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Okay. Just come find me when it's time for you to go. I'll be ready when you are."

Suddenly aware green eyes looked over the rim of Sharon's glasses and met Andy's gaze. "You?" Sharon shook her head. "Chief Johnson could have gotten one of the unifor-"

"I volunteered," he blurted out before she'd finished. The surprise in her eyes made a warm, deep flush creep up his neck and his face, coloring his skin. "I mean, you need a ride - might as well."

Sharon was silent for a few seconds, her eyes not leaving his, staying on him as if she was trying to read him. Slowly she gave him a little smile as she pushed herself off the wall. "That's very nice of you."

Andy shrugged. "It's the least I can do," he said meaningfully, and the look in her eyes let him know she knew exactly what he meant by it. "I have to get going."

Sharon nodded and started walking with him towards the elevator.

* * *

Sharon ended up not needing the police escort and was forced to stay in California for the holidays because she missed the last flight going to Salt Lake City. She, along with Dr. Morales and the Major Crimes Division, were having dinner together in the murder room instead, everyone's plans cancelled. It wasn't what she'd wanted to be doing, and after speaking to her children and parents, it wasn't really where she wanted to be - but it was better than being alone.

"You okay?" Andy asked close to Sharon's ear after he sat down from pulling her chair out for her.

Sharon bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from reacting to the way his warm breath fell against her skin. She was sure the slight shiver wasn't unhidden from him, though. She turned to him, the other members at the table talking amongst themselves.

"What was that?"

"I asked if you were all right."

Sharon nodded. "Yes, this is nice," she said, gesturing to the table.

Andy agreed. "You must be missing your family, though." Sharon hummed with her eyes downcast. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Sharon reached out and placed a hand on Andy's, briefly, just for a quick second. "I'm sorry that you weren't able to have Christmas Eve dinner with your children." She lowered her voice as she turned into him a little more. "Hopefully you'll be given the chance again," she said, "soon," she added after a short pause.

Andy smiled heartily. "One can only hope."

Sharon held his gaze for a moment and then heard Provenza clearing his throat beside her as he pulled out his seat. She smiled as she looked away, feeling Andy's hand land on her thigh. She didn't say anything, but she was mentally basking in the warm sensation his touch created. And throughout the dinner, through laughs and smiles, she continued to feel him place his hand on her thigh or arm, lingering only for a few seconds.

* * *

Sharon was waiting for the elevator to go upstairs so she could get her luggage that was still in her office, left there earlier in the day in case she would have been able to get a plane. She had Andy on her mind as she waited. The thought of him brought a smile to her face that she hid from the other two people waiting along with her. She breathed out slowly through her nose and stepped aside when the elevator going down came instead of the one she needed.

The door closed and she was alone again, waiting for the elevator. She could hear the sound of someone coming and she turned her head, the slightest smile forming on her lips when she noticed it was Andy. He returned the smile, coming to stand directly beside her, his hands in his pockets. They both kept their eyes straight ahead, neither of them saying anything until Sharon's elevator came. She stepped on, pushing the button for her floor, her eyes catching his before the doors started closing. Quickly, Andy slipped between the closing doors, enclosing them in the elevator.

Sharon smiled and shook her head. Andy caught her reflection in the doors of the elevator and grinned. "You still need that ride?" he asked in a low tone.

Sharon looked up to the red numbers ascending, waited for it to get to her floor, and then turned to Andy, only smiling with a flirty glint in her green eyes.

* * *

Andy parked the car and Sharon let out a shallow breath as she turned to him. "Thanks for the ride," she said, her hand going to rest atop of his on the gear shift. Her thumb absently stroked his hand as she smiled, looking into his eyes.

"It was no problem," Andy said.

Sharon let a small moment of easy silence fill the air before she spoke. "So do I need to ask you, or...?" She hummed as she trailed off, her eyes glancing towards the entrance of her building.

"Uhh- Yeah, I think I wanna hear you say it."

Sharon licked her lips and looked back to him. "Okay," she said, her voice breathy. "Andy, would you like to come upstairs?"

He nodded, turning his hand over so he could gently squeeze hers. She smiled and they stayed there for another moment before he got her suitcase out of the car and they went upstairs.

* * *

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" Sharon asked once she was in the kitchen later on, her feet bare on the cool floor and her jacket left on the sofa. She rolled her shoulders a few times as she watched him come into the kitchen, his tie loosened and his shirt sleeves rolled up. She licked her lips absently and leaned against the side of the counter.

Andy shook his head. "I'm good. Maybe later, but not now."

Sharon put down the mug she was clutching. She didn't really want anything either, but wanted something to do with her hands. "Is there-" Sharon ran her hand through her hair and then smiled. "Do you want anything?"

Andy's lips instantly formed into a grin. "I want you to come over here and stop fidgeting so much."

Sharon's cheeks warmed and she felt a little foolish. She pushed herself off the counter and walked over to him, standing so close to that she could feel his breath against her face when she looked at him. "This feels familiar," she said under her breath when he swept away the strands of her hair that kept falling the wrong way.

Andy's hand went from her hair to her face; the backs of his fingers grazed her cheek slowly and he watched as she smiled a little. "Well it hasn't been that long," he said, almost absently. He was focusing on the way she fought to stay on his eyes instead of going down to his lips.

"That depends what you're referring to," Sharon said, reaching up to take his hand from her face. She wrapped her hand around his, her thumb caressing the back of his hand tenderly.

"Since I last kissed you," he said in a low tone, bringing his free hand to caress the underside of her jaw. "How long has it been?"

The light touch of his fingers made her sigh, her eyes flickering to his lips and then back to his deep eyes. It was a week before he was attacked, she recalled - but she didn't say that. "Too long," she heard herself whisper, swallowing slowly as his tongue left his mouth to trace his inviting lips.

Andy slid his hand into Sharon's hair and pulled her closer, making her tilt her head up. She smiled and leaned in, meeting him halfway. It was a slow meeting of their lips, eyes staying open as they gently brushed their lips together once, twice, and then a final time. He held her to his mouth, feeling her lips curl up into a smile against his, a small hum in the back of her throat and a bright gleam in her eyes making his heart thud in his chest.

Sharon closed her eyes and inhaled slowly through her nose before kissing Andy's bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. Her teeth rolled over it and the groan that she heard made her moan softly. She put his hand on her hip and then wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss, pulling their bodies as close as they could be. His hand stayed on her hip for a second before she felt it starting to make its way to her ass. She let her tongue trace his lips, let her teeth graze them, made him grunt and open his mouth to her wandering tongue, allowing her the chance to fully taste.

When she felt Andy's hand firmly palming her ass, she groaned into his mouth. A fire-hot heat started within her, deep in her belly, heading to the junction of her thighs. Smooth tongues languidly caressed, stroking delicately from one mouth to the other, a gentle push and pull that was exhilarating. She canted her hips when he pulled her closer, his hand still on her ass, lightly massaging. He kissed her harder, his tongue sweeping across her hot mouth with so much intent that it made her blood boil and all her nerves tingle.

Blunt nails dug into the base of Andy's neck, soft moans and deep groans coming from both Sharon and Andy. The sound of her moaning in pleasure was one sound he would never get enough of. It had been too long, he agreed mentally. It had been too long since he'd kissed her, too long since he'd touched her, and it had been even longer since he was able to enjoy her body completely. But tonight he would be able to. And he would savor it all - tasting her, feeling her hot breath as it raced, smelling the heavy scent of her arousal, and watching as she came undone.

Sharon pulled back, panting against him. She kissed against his smooth cheek, sliding her lips all the way to his ear. She could hear the heaviness of his breath as she let her tongue slowly trace the curve of his ear. "I've missed that," she told him in a husky whisper, her breathing rough.

Andy groaned and pulled her head back so they could look at each other. Their eyes conveyed what they were feeling, whatever the kiss hadn't said. They both enjoyed how easy it was for them to fall back into things like it hadn't been months since the last time they met up for a night like this. It was never planned - it always just happened; things fell into place in an odd way.

"You wanna go into the living room?" he asked, his hands leaving her body reluctantly.

Sharon leaned into his mouth again, her breath still a little uneven. "The bedroom," she said, looking into his eyes as she grazed his lip with her teeth. He groaned in response.

Lights were switched off as they made their way to her bedroom. In the dark room, Sharon pulled Andy to the bed with her. They went to her side, out of habit, the side closest to the window and farthest from the door. The blinds were shut, blocking out the light, making it almost completely dark in the bedroom. Andy went to turn on the lamp, but she swatted his hand away and pushed him onto the bed.

"Scoot back," she whispered, her hand planted firmly on his chest.

Andy moved back on the soft queen-size bed, his legs being spread apart by Sharon's other hand. He searched the darkness for her eyes and then smiled, signaling for her to sit with her back to him instead. She did, looking over her shoulder as he moved her hair to the side. He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist as he moved his mouth to her neck, lightly brushing his lips against her smooth skin. Her eyes crinkled and her lips parted, a content sigh meeting the air.

"Do you remember the last time we just sat like this?" Andy asked against the crook of her neck, inhaling the almost-absent scent of her perfume.

Sharon shivered at the feel of his breath against her skin. "Mhm," she hummed, her eyes closing. "My birthday," she said absently as he started to lightly suck on that sensitive spot right below her hairline.

Andy moved his hands to the waistband of her pants, swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping them so he could pull at the blue shirt she was wearing and the camisole under it. "And you were wearing that dress," he whispered, slowly dragging both her shirts up together, the pads of his fingers brushing her skin as she shivered against him, holding her arms up. "The one-"

"That you ripped."

Andy chuckled proudly and removed her shirts with ease, throwing them to the other side of the bed. "Not my fault I can't keep my hands off you," he muttered against her ear.

Sharon moaned and turned her head so they were looking at each other again. She brushed her lips against his as she maneuvered herself so she was on her knees in front of him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Well, Lieutenant," she purred into his mouth, "I guess it's a good thing I don't want you to, isn't it?" She pulled back with her signature smirk in place, her hand reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

Andy groaned and helped with her bra, sliding the navy material from her skin. Her nipples tightened instantly in the cool air of the room, standing at attention, begging for his touch. He was more than happy to oblige. He ducked his head down and kissed over her breasts, going from one to the other. Sharon hummed her approval, working on the buttons of his shirt as he lightly glided his lips against each of her breasts. Buttons undone, shirts then removed, Andy greedily pulled her to him, sucking a nipple into his mouth. The wet warmth of his mouth surrounded the peak of her breast and she shuddered, pulling his hand closer to her. Each swipe of his tongue and pull of his lips sent a new wave of desire through her body, making her grind against him as he got hard.

Sharon pulled away before pushing him down and then got up from the bed. Andy licked his lips, watching intently as she let her pants fall to the floor. She slid her hands over her hips, hooking her fingers into the lace waistband of her panties. Slowly she inched the material down her shapely thighs, bringing them with her. She shivered as she looked at him, into his hungry eyes, her body bare to him. Andy licked his lips again and beckoned with eager hands. Sharon climbed back onto the bed, her hands going to his pants, wanting to get him out of his clothes.

The smoldering look in her green eyes paired with the trembling of her hands; she was desperate for his touch. She craved his body in a way she'd never ached for another man before. Never had she craved her husband this way, not even when things were best between them. And once Jack and she separated, it was always Andy. Andy had known what her body needed. And whenever she desired a lover's touch, it was Andy that found a way into her bed - or whatever place they found convenient. Even when their roles at work caused friction between them, they still were able to connect in the more carnal of ways.

Andy helped Sharon with his belt, neither of them watching what their hands were doing. With his help, Sharon was able to get his pants undone and then she started to pull them down. She ducked her head, dropping her eyes for a brief second before finding his gaze again. As she pulled his pants off, she kissed slowly, tasting his skin on her lips and feeling the slight scratch of hair against her skin. She worked urgently, not slowing down until his pants were on the floor and the two of them were both naked.

At the sight of his almost-hard cock, Sharon felt herself throb almost painfully. She covered his body with her own, kissing a path from his neck to his mouth. Her smile shone in her eyes as she closed the space between their lips. Her hand slipped between their bodies, finding his cock so she could stroke it until he was hard. The twist of her wrist became faster as their kiss deepened. His tongue was strong and she could feel him hardening against her palm. Andy rolled them over, breaking the intense connection of their lips.

Andy's eyes raked over her naked form, drinking her in with his eyes, wanting the image of her bare body to brand itself into his memory until the next time he would see her like this. She was shivering under his gaze, her body painfully aware of the way he was looking at her, a look of pure admiration and lust. She shuddered again without being touched and closed her eyes, breathing slowly through her nose. It was something she would never get used to - the way he looked at her - but it was also something she secretly knew she would never tire of.

Andy leaned down, pressing a kiss to the spot over her hipbone, his lips on an old scar that was almost non-existent. She trembled and made a soft sound in her throat; he did it again, this time letting his tongue trace it. Her body reacted naturally, her hips pushing forward, following his lips as he pulled away. Andy smiled and lowered his head back to her, let his breath float over her wet skin as she shivered again, and then he started kissing a path across her torso.

Sharon's hands trailed up his arms and to his shoulder, pulling him closer as his lips moved along her body. Each gentle suck and tender kiss made her sigh softly, her body still shivering under his touch. He took his time, teasingly letting his tongue roll over each hardened peak of her breasts, his teeth pulling on her nipples in that way that made her entire body ache with pleasure. Sharon pulled him again, trying to make him come to her. Instead, Andy started kissing his way back down towards the space between her legs, making her groan.

"Andy," she moaned, her body arching into his touch.

"Shhh," he murmured against the side of her stomach.

Andy took the time to kiss all the sensitive parts of her body. His tongue dragged up her stomach; his teeth nibbled on her neck; his tongue swiped that hypersensitive space on her elbow; his lips sucked along her inner thighs; his hands caressed her body until she was whimpering. She was past the point of small shivers moving up her spine; there were waves of arousal racking through her, making her whine with every touch on her body. She needed him, badly.

Andy groaned as he looked up to her face, watched her bite into her lip as his tongue smoothly licked the space between her breasts. Greedily, Andy palmed them, rolling her hard nipples between two fingers. She hissed as he tugged at the sensitive peaks, and whined when he twisted them. Both sounds made his cock throb, his need to be inside her becoming greater with each second that was going by.

Andy's lips moved all the way to her neck, and then Sharon tilted her head to the side, whispering words of encouragement to him. His lips sucked at the pulse point at the base of her neck, feeling its erratic thudding. Her nails scraped against his shoulder blades as she writhed beneath him, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pulled him closer yet again.

When he finally came up to her, Sharon rolled them over and then pinned his hands down to the bed before straddling him. He kept his eyes on her, and to be honest, it was a little nerve-racking how much she knew he could see from looking at her like that. He wasn't just seeing her body, but also into the depths of her soul - all the good and the bad.

Andy let out a guttural groan when Sharon wrapped her hand around his hard shaft and started to stroke it with a tight grip. Up and down, her thumb brushing over the tip before every down stroke. He kept his hands on the bed where she'd put them, balled in fists to stop himself from jerking his hips up into her hand. Pleasant shocks of arousal shot up his spine and made him grunt, his cock throbbing in her hand. She worked her wrist up and down for a few more moments before lifting up and hovering over it.

Sharon shuddered as the head of his cock touched her. Her head fell forward, a curtain of brown hair going to the side. She did it again, feeling both him and her twitch in anticipation. She was wetter than she expected, but the slow burn of the night had been driving her up a wall. Sharon licked her lips and threw her hair to the side, meeting Andy's eyes as she pressed him against her entrance.

"This isn't how I envisioned my Christmas," Sharon said to herself with a smile, lowering down onto him slowly.

Andy responded with a sound caught between a chuckle and a groan of pleasure. Together they sighed slowly, smiling as she planted her hands on his chest. Andy caressed her arms and then over the sides of her body, keeping his dark eyes on hers the entire time. He gripped her hips and she allowed him the opportunity to guide her body.

"Kiss me," she whispered, pulling him more upright.

He grunted and pulled her down to his mouth for a sloppy kiss as she gyrated against him. His hands moved up and down her body as his tongue caressed hers. She moaned lowly and the sound vibrated through his body. He could taste the desperation in her kiss, feel it in the rock of her hips. He enjoyed the way her body moved against him, slow but still needy. And when she pulled away from his mouth, bracing her hands on his chest as she arched her back and lolled her head back, he felt himself thrusting up into her.

Andy's hands slid up her arched back, his eyes moving up her stomach and her rapidly rising chest, going to her open mouth, admiring the beauty of her when she let go and enjoyed herself sexually. He leaned in and placed kisses on her sweaty skin, creating a path with brushes of his lips until he was able to draw a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Sharon moaned with delight when he began to suckle, her hips circling a little faster as her arousal became heavier.

"Mmmm," she drew out in a deep moan, rubbing her lips together tightly. She fisted the sheets in her hands and grinded against him.

Andy's tongue circled her aching nipple, swirling around it in the same lazy rhythm of Sharon's hips. It was maddening, teasing and not quite enough. It was the position, she decided. It wasn't how she wanted him. She wanted to give him the control for the night. Sharon leaned down to his mouth, kissed him deeply, lips and tongues moving quickly as his hands caressed her body, making her breathless instantly. She whispered to him against his lips, telling him exactly what she wanted from him.

Andy rolled them over and got her on her knees. He'd always liked her like this - on her hands and knees, her body exposed to him. He kissed against the curve of her spine as she hummed and arched her back more. He nipped where he could, making her groan and push her ass into him. She was always more impatient this way, wanting him inside her as badly as he wanted to be there. He reached under her, holding her full breast in his hand, squeezing tightly as he continued his journey across the back of her body.

Sharon rolled her hips against him, his cock pressing against her ass. He was making her squirm with anticipation. She stayed where he wanted her, though, her eyes staying on his as his mouth descended down her body. He was tweaking her nipple tightly, making it sore, but it was an ache she was enjoying. Sharon moaned when Andy's teeth scraped against the top of her ass, his mouth finding that spot that drove her wild with desire. Her eyes rolled back, her grip on the sheets becoming tighter, her body practically vibrating.

Andy grunted against her and then finally gave her what she wanted, plunging his cock into her with no warning. Sharon moaned an 'oh fuck' and he smirked, sliding out of her. Even in the darkness of the room he could see how wet she was, how wet his cock now was from her. It turned him on even more, knowing how aroused she was. He drove back into her, just as hard as the first time, making her whine and bite her lip, looking into his eyes. The look in her eyes was unshielded, animalistic desire, and it made him growl and pull her by her hips, moving in and out of her in slow, hard strokes.

Sharon's breath hitched in her throat each time he pulled her back to him. His hand had gone from her breast to her shoulder, holding her firmly as he kept his rhythm to a practice slowness that was making her bite the inside of her cheek and try not to whimper each time he pulled out of her. Her eyelids fluttered and her arms were becoming weaker, making her feel like she would fall over on the bed.

Soon he was no longer just guiding her to him in slow, hard thrust. His nails started to dig into her waist and hips, his hands grasping and bringing her to him faster and harder than before. It was the erotic sound of skin slapping together, moans and grunts mixing, and the slight creak of the bed that had Andy feeling like he was going to explode. He moved his hand down and grabbed her ass in the palm of his hand, grasping tightly and making her clamp around his shaft with each squeeze.

She was wanton and unashamed as her hand slipped down her body and she frantically rubbed circles against her engorged clit. The combination of her touch, him inside her, and the sound of his grunts made her sharply inhale, fighting for air. She turned her head and buried it into the sheets, her cries still ringing loud in the air. She moaned loudly every time he pushed deep into her, making her body jerk. She tightened around him each time, continuing to move her fingers rhythmically over her clit.

In her head she chanted a string of words that weren't even clear enough to leave the cloudiness of her mind. It was just the same, because Andy knew just what she needed and how much she was enjoying herself, how close she was to her release. But he was closer and unable to wait. A primal roaring sound met Sharon's ears as his grip on her hips became impossibly tight, his rhythm thrown off completely. She squeezed around him, letting him release into her as she rolled her hips and pulsated around his throbbing cock. They both fell to the bed, their sweaty skin sticking to the sheets. Sharon caught Andy's eye, and before she knew it, he was rolling her over.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Andy asked against her ear.

Sharon smiled and turned so she was facing him. "About what I want to do with the rest of the night."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Sharon smoothed a hand against his cheek smoothly. "This," she whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

Andy grinned against her lips, thinking it wasn't a bad way to spend Christmas.

The End. Thanks for reading!


End file.
